Frozen Heart
by PixieQueen1223
Summary: Derek has been hiding his marriage for the last three years but that is all about to change. When his wife is in trouble, he's not supposed to be working the case but the question is; how far will the team go to help one of their own?
1. Chapter 1

This story is different for me. I've tried to do something different, involving genres that I've normally shied away from. Please let me know what you think but flames will be used to make smores; there are six ten year olds here that want them anyway!

...

Derek walked into the office that morning a very happy man. It was Friday and god willing he was spending the weekend at his camper on the North Carolina Coast with his wife of three years. It was still hard to imagine that he'd been married three years and the team still knew nothing of it… Reid may suspect something but he hadn't actually confronted his best friend about his suspicions if he had them.

Keeping the marriage a secret hadn't been his idea at first, but his wife was a very wealthy woman and in her teens she'd liked to party hard so the paparazzi still hounded her and she respected that his work often required a low profile. While Derek did understand why she had wanted to keep things a secret he hadn't loved the idea because of his protective and possessive nature. So many men still came on to his wife every day and some wouldn't care if she was married or not but he hoped that if others knew they'd back off. Though it hadn't been his idea originally, and his jealous streak often made him say otherwise, telling the team that he'd been married for three years and not invited or even told any of them… well that scared him more than some of the crazies he'd had to talk down doing his job.

He was walking toward his office when he noticed that the team was gathered around his desk. Trying to push through was difficult and eventually Gideon moved to push him back, while the others moved to block his view.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded, shoving Gideon away and then moving toward Garcia; he loved her but she was the weakest link.

"No Morgan! It's a crime scene."

"What?" he asked confused, pulling Penelope away from the Berlin Wall of agents. The sight that met him was something he prayed to never see again. His desk was covered in blood, not much but enough to write a message in. To his horror the note read 'she wants a divorce' and with shaking hands he reached toward the 'I' in divorce, but stopped when Gideon grabbed his hand. Without looking up he nodded and pulled his hand away; he didn't really need to look to know that the ring dotting the letter was his wife's wedding ring.

Suddenly the thought of the blood being his wife's hit him and he fell to his knees, dry heaving. Gideon yelled at someone to get water and started trying to bring him back to himself.

"Morgan, we need you on this one. Come on, I need you to calm down so you can tell us what's going on," Gideon coaxed, grabbing the water that Elle Greenaway brought to him and getting the younger agent to drink it. After a few swallows he pushed, "What do you know about this?"

It took him a minute to get this thoughts back together and out of panic mode; panic wasn't going to save his wife, "A few years ago I met and married Jocylin Stryker."

"The billionaire party girl?" Reid asked but looked away out of fright when Derek turned a glare on him.

"We partied a little bit when we first met but neither of us has been in a club for two years. She's been in New York on business and we were going to meet at our small camper on the North Carolina Coast this afternoon."

"Have you talked to her yet today?" Hotch asked.

He shook his head, where it hung between his knees, "I tried to call her a bunch of times this morning but she never picked up, I thought…" suddenly the water works started and then Penny was there pulling him into a hug. He sobbed for a moment before pulling away from her and looking back at Hotch, "I thought that she'd let her private phone die, she does it all the time, and it wasn't an emergency so I didn't try her work number, which is always fully charged."

Gideon nodded, squeezing Morgan's shoulder lightly, "Garcia, take him down to the lab and get all the numbers you need, Reid go with them and start a profile, we're going to process the scene and then we'll bring you the evidence."

Slowly Morgan got up, with the help of Garcia and Reid, the other man didn't seem to know what to do for himself or his friend at the moment, "Don't worry about me Reid, I know I'm not allowed to work this case except for here in the office; just find her, okay?"

"I will."

Once in Garcia's office he started trying to think of anything that might be a lead, mentally going through all his cases trying to figure out which ones might have wanted to come after him personally and all, of the few, people who knew that he was married.

"Stop trying to see this from a cop's perspective, Derek. You're too close to it."

"Not that easy, baby girl. I have to think of things that could lead you to her."

"No, you need to tell me everything. Then the guys will decide what a lead is. You have to stop limiting what you're telling me to what you think is important; it's all important," Reid told him.

He sighed, his friend was right. "Okay, what do you need?"

"Just start talking about her, everything you know. As I proved earlier, we only know her from the media, tell me about what she's really like."

"She wears glasses at home, or whenever she can get away with it. She was wearing them when we skyped last night… She was in her Thumper pajamas but I could see that her clothes for tomorrow were laid out; it was a pair of park blue jeans and a red shirt with a black and silver design on it. She just got her hair cut; it's sort of a Joan Jet look but she leaves it wavy because I think it's prettier that way… She had on this god awful yellow nail polish…" Suddenly he burst back into tears, "Oh God… she hung up on me last night after I insulted her nails… we both knew that I was playing, she was playing when she hung up too… but what if… that's the last thing I ever say to her?"

Garcia embraced him again, "That's not going to happen; I won't let that happen and neither will the team; we're going to find her."

...

I own nothing! Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, thanks to everyone who have favorited or alerted this story; here is the next installment.

...

Twelve hours later there were no solid leads and the team had just received and was viewing footage from her abduction, which had been found on hotel security cameras. The man who had taken her was in a ski mask and had used a crow bar to hit her on the head as she walked to her car in the parking deck. The man then put the blood from her wound into some sort of container; it looked like a test tube, and once she was loaded into her car, took off with Jocylin in the back seat. Morgan was pacing a hole in the floor as the tape finished and Reid started to give his analysis.

"She's alive and will more than likely remain that way for a few days. The way the man was stroking her hair, the way he gently put her in the back seat, and the way that he stored the blood to use later show that he cares for her; he's most likely in love with her. He doesn't want her to be in love with Morgan, or more specifically, married to Morgan which is why he left the message in blood, to say that _you_ were hurting her. He wants her to be all for him and he's willing to torture her into believing whatever it is specifically that he wants her too."

"So he's going to hurt her?"

"Yes, using things that connect them; it's definitely someone she knows. Normal what we call Stalkers don't torture to gain favor like this man would; they kill their victim as soon as the illusion of perfection is corrupted. Is there anyone who has always been in love with her or remains way too needy of her attention?"

"No man… I mean she has a lot of fan boys but…." Suddenly a thought struck him.

"What is it Morgan?" Gideon asked.

"She has this friend, James McCormak. They were real close when Joss was a party girl; they did the drinking and the drugs together. She went to rehab for the drugs and then… right after she got out we met and she distanced herself from James because he was one of her triggers… technically she told him they were over before we met but… Dammit, he always blamed me for them not being together anymore."

"The guy in the video was shaking," Emily Prentiss said.

"Probably meth," Hotch said already pulling out his phone, "Garcia, I need everything you can get me on a James McCormak, he was known to party with Jocylin before she went straight… Any location?... No, it would have to be some place near New York, where she was… When did they die?... That's probably it."

"Did she find her?" Morgan asked almost in hysterics. James had always been a little pain in the ass, he had tried to break up their marriage a couple of times in the last three years with seduction or drugs or sometimes both but he'd never succeeded. They hadn't heard from the little bastard in almost a year, about three months ago, and Morgan had gotten suspicious. So on a whim he'd done some research and saw that the man had checked into a rehab so he'd thought the man's crusade to end their marriage was over, until today.

"Maybe; his parents have a place right at the top of Maryland, which crosses the Canadian border; we have to hurry to get there."

Morgan was quickly going from worry to blind fury as they flew through the air, no one touched his wife and got away with it, "What's he going to do to her, Reid?"

The doctor looked at his friend from where the two were sitting in a very secluded area of first class, just the two of them, "I don't know."

"Don't give me that bullshit; I can handle it and she's my wife god damn it!"

Reid threw up his hands, "That's not what I meant… He's going to tell her that the thing he doesn't like, in this case you guys as a couple, is why she has to do something that's personally very scary for her, and then after a while, when he lets her out, he'll be her hero. It doesn't work instantly but generally the thing that scare her go up in level so severity."

"What do you mean severity?"

"Well, you see people are usually more scared of heights then they are spiders, so spiders would come first and then heights second. What are some things that scare her?"

Derek rested his head on his hand, trying to hide the tears that were returning once again, this stopped him seeing the rest of the team approach and listen to his answers, "A negative bank account, the answers she doesn't have and can't get, bondage, going back on the drugs, solitude, and being cold."

When they landed the team hopped in the first cars they could find and raced toward the old McCormak house, which had been empty for the last couple of years. Derek was not a particularly religious guy but he prayed to every deity known to man in the fifteen minute drive from the airport to the house and by the time they arrived, he wasn't sure if he was praying for his wife to be there or not; he just knew that she had to be alive.

Gideon told him to stay in the car, Hotch told him to stay in the car, and Elle and Emily told him to stay in the car, and Reid… Reid took one look at him and knew that he was not going to stay in the car. He wouldn't just sit there and wait for someone to tell him if they were there or not but he'd had to hand his gun over to Gideon as soon as it was confirmed that he was personally involved in the case. He'd almost laughed, had he not been so nauseas, at the thought him needing a gun to hurt James after what he'd done.

Derek held back five seconds before he headed for the door. By the time he reached the sidewalk he could hear the screaming and just couldn't wait anymore so he took off in a run but before he could take the stairs of the porch, he heard Hotch shout, "He's heading for the back!"

They must have been in a basement because by the time the suspect made it out the back, Derek was there waiting for him. They tussled for a minute and Morgan didn't really think that James even knew who had caught him at first; it wasn't until he got the bastard pinned and spoke that the boy realized who was on top of him, "Where is she you son of a bitch?"

James started to flail wildly, fighting Derek with everything he was but the agent was stronger, "Fuck you!" the drugged fend shouted and by then the rest of the team had come out of the house, "She's my girl again and now she always will be! Besides, you can't do anything to me here! We're in Canada now; you've got no power over me or my new bride."

...

Review for hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank-You to everyone who reviewed; I replyed to everyone that I could. Also thanks to everyone who favorited or alerted this story. Here is the next installment, please be sure to review.

...

Derek waited for Gideon to nod confirmation before saying, "Well then guess what, mother-fucker? In Canada I'm not an officer of the law and you kidnapped my wife."

He couldn't tell you afterwards how many punches he threw or even how long the others stood there, letting him do it. Finally the snow around them was red and it was obvious, even to him, that this method wasn't working. He'd asked twenty times where Jocylin was and gotten a different answer, each of them snide responses about them never finding her. Outraged he threw the man into the snow and stormed off, Reid following behind him.

"Greenaway and Prentiss checked the house, she's not there, but they did see that all the windows in the basement were boarded up tight. If the door was shut you wouldn't have been able to see your own feet."

"She's not scared of the dark, Reid," Derek told him.

"No but you said that she was afraid of being alone, of complete and utter solitude. That's exactly what she would have faced in that room; no distractions or people. Hotch is checking the barn..."

Derek fought the tears for what felt like the thousandth time that day. His wife didn't deserve this, sure she'd made mistakes when she was young but hadn't they all? He wanted to know what McCormak had done to her so he could fix it, he needed to protect her and make her okay. Quickly he opened the door to the barn that rested around the back of the house but the only person inside was Hotch. The man was kneeling next to a chair and as they approached he showed them two items he'd found; one was a pair of handcuffs and the other was a needle.

"Looks like cocaine," Hotch told them.

"Look, we have to find out exactly what he did so that we can find her," Reid said, "If we can get him to talk us through the first two stages maybe we can get him to divulge the third stage."

"I'll talk to him," Hotch said.

"No, he'll respond more to Morgan. He wants to make sure that Morgan knows just how little hope he has of getting his wife back."

...

"Where is my wife, James," Morgan asked as he walked around the McCormak kitchen table inside the house. Gideon had explained very briefly to him that the house was U.S. and the land out back was Canada.

"My bride is sleeping peacefully and when she wakes we'll be together forever," James said.

"You obviously don't know _my wife_ as well as you think you do; she hates that new teen vampire angst."

"I know more about her then you'll ever know!"

"How so?"

"I know that she hates you now; even if you found her she'd never trust you again."

"And why is that?" he hissed.

"Because when I had her in that room, she was screaming for you, begging for you to save her but you weren't there. No you just didn't even bother to help her, while I made sure to get her out, while I was the one who rescued her," James said smugly.

"And when I hand cuffed her to that chair, I made her think about all the men you'd put in handcuffs and how many times you'd probably fanaticized about putting them on her," Morgan slammed a hand down on the table but James just grinned like a Cheshire cat, "So by the time I shoved the needle in her arm, because I wanted her to remember how good it felt, she was already shaking and then I told her to imagine how angry you were going to be when you found out she'd gone back to being a junkie!"

Oh, he lost it. It took Gideon, Hotch, and Reid to get him out of the room while Elle and Emily rushed in to save the interrogation. They kept James talking smoothly, getting him to explain how he went about 'un'brainwashing his best friend and future lover, and after a few minutes taken to calm down Derek returned to the door just to listen.

"Well, what about this final stage?" He heard Emily ask.

"This one will be the best one yet; it's not all bad," James said, "I'm combining two over her favorite things…" he got this far off look like he was remembering something from long ago, "Once she was my Warrior Princess but now she rests in a bed of ice, safe in my fortress of solitude, until such a day that she will rise to be my Ice Princess."

Gideon turned to look at Morgan as the young agent gasped and took off through the back door. Hotch and Elle stayed with James while Gideon and Emily took off after the other man, "Morgan, did you figure it out?"

Not slowing down Derek nodded, "They used to watch this show called Xena: Warrior Princess when they were teenagers and when they were little James was an avid Superman fanatic."

He ran into the woods, racking his brain to remember everything his wife had ever told him about her childhood with James in Maryland. She had never mentioned that the McCormaks were on the US Canada border but that was probably because she never thought it was important. The trees were thick but about a mile into the woods they began to let up until the trio reached a small clearing and in the middle of it was a child's fort. The fort was small and surrounded by huge piles of snow, almost completely blocking the walls of the building and covering the roof.

Morgan ran to the barely visible door just as it started to snow, which he barely noticed. The door was locked but one kick and it flew open like a chicken coup. The three ran inside and what they found made them freeze for a moment. The room was surrounded by huge icicles and in the center, on a pedestal, was a coffin made entirely out of ice. Morgan jumped over the sharp jagged ice and began to climb toward the coffin. The shaking of his hands had nothing to do with the cold as he forced the heavy lid of ice from the casket and looked inside.

...

Review for Cookies!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, please let me know what you think.

...

Jocylin was lying there, unconscious. Her skin was a pale blue that was so far from her normal golden brown it almost made him throw up, her arm was bloody and swollen from where she had fought James to prevent him from injecting her with cocaine, and her breathing was shallow because the lid had been keeping any air from getting to her. The only reason he knew that she was still alive was because her body was shaking horribly.

"Joss," He said loudly as he began to shrug out of his jacket, "Common baby, wake up!"

"We've got to get her out of here," Elle said as Derek moved to pick his wife up, still talking to her, and almost begging her to wake up.

"Reid is calling a bus right now," Gideon told Morgan, "We've got to meet them there."

"Okay, let's go," Morgan said, almost in tears as the woman he loved more than life itself remained unresponsive.

They moved quickly through the woods, Derek clinging to his wife and praying that they weren't too late. There was still another two hundred yards distance between the small group and the end of the woods when suddenly Jocylin began to stir in her husband's arms, "D?"

Her voice was shaking and she was clearly out of it, whether from the cold, the drugs, or both he wasn't sure, but the sound damn near broke his heart, "Hey shorty; you're going to be okay. I've got you now."

"Please don't hate me!" she begged as her shaky voice cracked even further.

"Never Thumper, never!" He said using the nickname that was after his wife's favorite cartoon character.

"Promise?"

"Yes, Baby, I promise. I love you so much," Morgan told her, kissing her quickly. Her lips were so cold and blue that it scared him but he didn't say anything as she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled into the crook of his neck.

By the time they reached the house Jocylin had fallen back asleep and Hotch had taken James out to the car. Emily told them that the story was going to be James had been hiding in the basement, where he'd remained and been interrogated until he was placed in their vehicle. His victim had been put in the coffin in the front yard but then moved to the woods while the rest of her story could remain truthful about where things took place. It was doubtful that Canada would give them trouble of jurisdiction but it never hurt to be prepared.

Morgan made a mental note to tell his wife the story before letting anyone take her official statement and sat with her in his arms on the sofa of the McCormak house until the ambulance arrived. He wrapped a blanket from the sofa around her but didn't try to find another because she'd started to panic in her sleep as soon as he moved to retrieve the first one. She didn't wake until the paramedics tried to move her from him.

"Baby, let them put you on the stretcher, you have to go to the hospital."

"No!" she shouted, clinging to his neck, as tears swelled in her eyes, both from the thought of leaving him and the pain in her arm. "I'm not going with them!"

"Thumper, I'll be right there with you. You don't even have to let go of my hand," Derek coaxed, trying to give her some sort of comfort.

She whimpered but gave no further protest when he moved out from under her and picked her up, placing her on the stretcher. It was heartbreaking to see his spitfire, never take no as an answer, kick your ass as soon as look at you, wife so broken and scared.

The guilt was something he didn't know if he'd ever be able to deal with; he knew that he should have gotten here sooner. James should have been the first person to come to mind and instead that bastard had had enough time to almost completely break his wife, had she been any other person, it would have been more than enough time. Instead though, McCormak had underestimated the woman he claimed to be a best friend to. It would have taken a lot more to get her to turn on her husband then James thought.

Derek stayed right beside her. Every exam was taken with his hand gripped tightly by hers, every statement and question was given with his help and encouragement. He hadn't slept for twenty four hours, not since the night before she was taken and he didn't dare close his eyes until the hospital shut down for the night and she was sleeping peacefully, curled into his side in one of the small and uncomfortable beds. He'd never welcomed such an uncomfortable haven as he did at that moment, knowing James was going away for a long time and his Jocylin was safe in his arms.

...

Only two more chapters left! Review for them to be uploaded today!


	5. Chapter 5

It's just the Epilogue after this. I like this story a lot and I hope that you have all enjoyed it.

...

The next morning Jocylin woke up to a rustling behind her and a sleeping husband under her. Careful not to wake him, she rolled over to see who was in her hospital room, "Hi, you're Penelope, right?"

The blonde turned around where she had been trying to sneak back out before she woke either of the occupants up, "That's me! Guess there's no point in trying to leave now."

"I guess not but don't worry about it; what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was just dropping off those," Garcia said as she took the seat next to Jocylin and pointed to the flowers, "They're from the team. Everyone is still finishing up paperwork and since I was done first I got to come over here early; I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, believe it or not I did always plan on meeting Derek's team eventually."

"Oh… So keeping it a secret was your idea?"

Jocylin smiled, "I was actually trying to protect him; being my husband doesn't exactly bring the lowest profile with it. He's wanted to tell all of you from the beginning."

"Oh…" Penelope started to fiddle with her fingers slightly, "Ok, so I was wondering…"

"What?" Joss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"CouldIhaveyourautograph?" the tech blurted out.

It took the billionaire music and dance industry mogul a second to decipher what the girl had said but after a moment she giggled, "As soon as my arm is better, you'll be the first one that I sign."

"Yay!"

A while later Derek woke up, "Hey, what are my two favorite girls talking about?" he asked them.

Jocylin was still curled up under an electric blanket, but had rolled on her side to face Penelope. He quickly moved to spoon up behind her as she replied, "NSYNC vs. Backstreet Boys"

"Ahh, who's winning?" He questioned.

"NSYNC," the two chorused.

Derek grinned and kissed his wife's neck, taking her hand in his, "You're still shaking," he pointed out.

"Not as bad as I was… The doctor said that it could take a while for my body to reheat," She told him.

"Yeah, I know… He came in after you fell asleep last night and said that as long as you didn't take a turn for the worst he'd try to have you out of here by noon today."

"It's ten now," Reid said as he and the rest of the team made their way into the room.

The doctor came in right as introductions were finishing and told them that he was starting Jocylin's release paper work. Once he was gone Gideon turned in his seat and faced his group of agents, "Alright, court is now in session."

"Court? Court for what?" Derek asked, utterly confused.

Reid stepped up, "Derek Morgan you are being charged with Secret Keeping within the Team. How do you plead?"

"Ahh Fuck!"

...

Review Please!


	6. Chapter 6

Four months later a very happy team was sitting around the fire pit outside Derek and Jocylin's camper. The hot North Carolina coast was exactly what Joss had needed to recover from her horrific time with James, she was even responding better to Derek leaving her for short periods of time, though she still preferred to have people, such as his team members, around when he was not. Her recovery hadn't really started until the hell storm of paparazzi had died down and the couple was able to escape to the east coast for a few months which Gideon had been more than happy to grant Derek provided he let the team visit.

Superman, Xena: Warrior Princess, and rooms without windows had been strictly banned from their home. Hand cuffs and cold areas had proved to still terrify her, quite justifiably, but Derek hoped that eventually, as she traveled for work and as she saw him carry the metal bands to and from, home to work every day, her fears of those two would lessen.

"Wow, I think I'm going to get a place down here!" Reid said, "It's so beautiful."

"Absolutely," Garcia said as she looked through the pictures they'd taken at North Carolina's State Aquarium that day, "The hotel we're staying at is great but I'd love to have a place of my own."

"Well, I'm glad that you guys had fun today, because I have some news," Jocylin said from her position on Derek's lap. She turned to face her husband, "I'm pregnant."

The team broke into cheers as Morgan pulled his wife into a deep kiss.

The two were lost in their own little world when Reid suddenly turned to them, "I'm godfather, right?"

"Uhh, no, because we're not married and I'm godmother," Garcia told him.

"Hold on a minute…" Hotch started.

"Yeah, what about…" Gideon jumped in.

"If anyone…" Emily started.

Soon the whole team was squabbling but Derek paid them no mind as he picked Jocylin up bridal style and carried her into the camper.

...

It's been fun! Review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
